


Tendrils

by aiscreemcaki



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pining, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiscreemcaki/pseuds/aiscreemcaki
Summary: When I think of you, my heart swells in terrible tenderness





	Tendrils

When I think of you, my heart swells in terrible tenderness. 

I want a permanence of you. I want a part of me to be yours. Marked by you. So that I have something of you. Tattooed by you. Pierced by you. 

You are the tingle inside of me. The tingle inside of me belongs to you. 

It sinks into me. Like love. Like a pink cloud of fluff. 

Do you know what I think of you?

Do you know when I think of you?

I think of you in the first slivers of thought after an orgasm. 

Silvery tendrils, like white smoke on a black background. 

Insidiously you creep, welcomed all the way. 

Four months of a mind where you did not fill. 

Still, in the dead of the night, I remember the feeling of being close to my image of you. Of drawn over fantasies and images that touch the heart. Of strokes and caresses of sound and laughter. Of down and happiness and intimate, secretive whispers.

Farewell is near. And I will continue to live for you in the dead of the night, where all that remains is you and I under the spotlight of my world.   
  



End file.
